Hose reels have been around for many years. Often these reels have axles to which the hose coupler is fastened and through which the source of fluid to be passed through the hose is delivered. A few have been motorized, as for example the semi-rigid hoses used to deliver hydrocarbon fuels, air and the like or suction hoses.
In so far as is known, no hose reel has been described which will accommodate the rolling up of, for example a section of fire hose or air hose between couplings, and will permit the so rolled hose to be removed from the reel in its rolled condition. Such a reel would materially reduce the physical exertion of the fire fighter, as well as, provide the hose section in rolled condition for easier movement to the truck bed for transportation to the drying racks, for example. Similarly, when a hose needs to be pressure tested, the hose sections can be readily rolled and transported either before and/or after such testing. In the instance of high pressure air hoses, some of which are 50 to 100 feet per section and usually carried as sections to be assembled at the job site, less physical labor is expended in rolling the sections for such transport.